The invention relates to a chain member assembly for a tire chain that comprises a chain member in the form of link having at least one receiving opening that is delimited by a wall and in which a ring member is received.
The invention further relates to a chain member in the form of a link for use in such a chain member assembly. Such a link comprises a wear part provided at its wear face with terminal wear stays and a central wear stay wherein the wear stays are separated from one another by recesses in the wear face.
Tire chains, in particular protective tire chains, are usually comprised of chain members in the form of links and ring members linked with each other. Particularly under extreme conditions of use, for example, in underground mining operations, the chain members of the tire chain are subjected to high stress and high wear. The wear of the chain members not only occurs in the area where the wear faces of the links contact the ground but also in the engagement areas between the ring members and the links. Moreover, the ring members of known tire chains are subjected to enormous bending loads as the tire rolls across them. Since the links are relatively narrow, there is the risk that they tilt and therefore subject the linked ring members to a high bending force that may cause them to break.